<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>я ненавижу сраный гольф by eh5gg95vhii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972518">я ненавижу сраный гольф</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii'>eh5gg95vhii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, Other, Pining, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аманда наклоняется и спрашивает, весело ли мне. Мне нихуя не весело.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Harding/Dadsona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>я ненавижу сраный гольф</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>имя гг не склоняется</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Спаркл замахнулся. Клюшка, с глухим свистом сделав круг, едва коснулась земли, прежде чем была схвачена липкой ладонью. Рукоять перевесила и, выбив подставку, воздушно шлёпнула мячик. До лунки сантиметров десять — шесть — четыре — стоп. Хардинг схватился за мягкое пузо. Смех в громовых раскатах посыпал то ли снегом, то ли перхотью. Мужчина без рубахи — солнце побагровело и лопнула облака, словно мыльные пузыри. «Отличный удар, приятель!» — Брайан подбадривающе кивнул, взглядом сопровождая снаряд.</p>
<p>      «Иди нахуй… приятель». Месяц за месяцем, страницы календаря копились в урне. Жизнь — соревнование. В университете он изучал санскрит, а не бестолковые движения корпусом. Нос есть закладка в книге. Спаркл чуял, сколько часов назад стригли газон. В его уме крутились шестерни, и пальцы мгновенно замирали, обхватывая тонкую клюшку. Мечтал вернуть их Брайану на запястье.</p>
<p>      Каждый день они выбирались в крохотный центр мини-гольфа. Каждый день доска достижений демонстрировала ровные пятнадцать на восемнадцать. В почётной тройке он занимал серебро, несмотря на титанические усилия до выступающих на лбу жилок. По шее бегали лазуревые змеи.<br/>      Победа. Маленькое торжество в скукожившемся сердце.<br/>      После игры за пивом две ладони всегда соединяются. Неловкость задумана доброй враждой.<br/>      Хихиканье дочерей.</p>
<p>
  <em>      — Ромкомы, пап! — Аманда прожужжала над ухом. — Он любит ромкомы!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>      — Мне что с того?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>      — Хотя бы попробуй.</em>
</p>
<p>      Спаркл бросил стихосложение, познакомившись с Мэтом. Бариста оставил свой номер в страницах, где начертано с маленькой буквы:</p>
<p>
  <em>      «джем из яблок</em>
  <br/>
  <em>      прочные доски</em>
  <br/>
  <em>      я в тебя безгранично влюблён».</em>
</p>
<p>      Для Спаркл это много. Грязно-розовые листы он рвал, мочил в солёных пятнах слёз и джема из облепихи, зачёркивал; убирал всякое, чтоб без подтекстов. Сакральное место обдало теплотой; к работе прилагалась тетрадь интертекстов. «Не подумай. Я писал от Ахилла к Гектору. От неприязни к любви, ха?»<br/>      Хардинг в жизни не видел настолько толстых списков.<br/>      Аманда всегда закатывала глаза на округлившийся от восторга рот.</p>
<p>
  <em>      — Он пахнет горелым, если честно. Отвратительно. Так по-домашнему.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>      — Скажи ему.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>      — Да я скорее проглочу нашу собаку.</em>
</p>
<p>      Хлопок. Многозначительный «фырк» подростка на кассе.</p>
<p>      — Пятнадцать из восемнадцати! Отлично сыграно! — хлопок. Аманда, хватит. Ей к ресницам пристала сладкая вата. Капельки газировки высыхали, пока катились по куртке.</p>
<p>      Заклятый друг подошёл ближе. В глазах ютились закаты в дымке над зыбким болотом. Брайан решился было что-то сказать, однако Спаркл перебил движением подбородка:</p>
<p>      — Да, завтра увидимся, — возможно, не увиделись.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>